


Bitter-Sweet

by scarletsky4748



Series: Royal [4]
Category: Kakumeiki Valvrave | Valvrave the Liberator
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Kopi dan Teh, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletsky4748/pseuds/scarletsky4748
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diantara kopi pahit dan teh manis. Mau pilih yang mana?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter-Sweet

Punya jenis minuman kesukaan? Ah, tentu saja semua orang punya.

L-elf contohnya, pemuda berusia 14 tahun itu sangat menyukai kopi –kopi pahit. Tanpa gula, tanpa susu, hanya serbuk kopi dicampur dengan air panas disajikan dalam satu cangkir ukuran standar.

Lain halnya dengan teman sekamarnya, A-drei. Si albino itu adalah penyuka teh, segala jenis teh dengan berbagai jenis aroma–terutama black tea. Teh harum yang dipadukan dengan beberapa balok gula adalah favoritnya.

Jadi, ketika meraka berdua hanya diizinkan memilih satu jenis minuman untuk digunakan bersama selama satu minggu ketika ada kemah alam, mana yang akan dipilih?

Kopi pahit atau teh manis?

“Teh menghambat pertumbuhan A-drei.” L-elf duduk di atas kursi, memulai perdebatan dengan A-drei tentang menu minuman mereka seminggu ke depan.

“Kopi mengandung kafein, dan kafein berdampak buruk pada kesehatan. Teh lebih sehat.” A-drei yang tak mau kalah –tidak mau menghabiskan seminggu penuh dengan kopi berasa pahit kesukaan L-elf, ikut protes.

Dua pemuda yang baru menginjak usia 14 tahun itu saling bertukar death glare. Hal yang cukup ampuh untuk memberi aura-aura negatif pada teman satu tim meraka yang terabaikan dan memilih menjauh. Cari aman adalah cara terbaik ketika dua manusia itu sudah mulai debat.

Lihat saja nanti kalau tidak ada pelatuk yang ditarik....

“Kafein tidak akan berbahaya bagi tubuh selama bisa dikendalikan dengan baik,” bantah L-elf sembari meminum secagkir kopi pahit di atas meja.

Bibir A-drei maju beberapa senti. “Teh lebih baik untuk kesehatan, bagus untuk sirkulasi darah,” ujarnya keras kepala. Bayangan kopi pahit dalam cangkir untuk menu minuman cukup mengerikan untuk si albino itu. “Dan kopi itu pahit,” lanjutnya, setelah itu dia meneguk cairan coklat teh dalam cangkir.

Matanya menyalak tajam pada L-elf. Bukan salahnya menolak mentah-mentah minuman berlebel kopi yang disukai si pemilik rambut silver. Dulu, dia tidak sebegitu konfrontasi pada kopi. Tapi setelah pertama kali ia menerima tawaran kopi dari L-elf, semuannya berubah.

Kopi buatan L-elf itu, hitam –benar-benar hitam. Bahkan setelah ditambahkan sepuluh balok gula, A-drei berani bersumpah kalau rasanya masih pahit. Lebih pahit dari rasa obat. Dan saat itu adalah pertama dan terakhir kalinya A-drei mau minum kopi –buatan L-elf.

“Gula bisa menyebabkan diabetes.” L-elf yang mengerti arah pembicaraan teman sekamaranya itu membalas dengan muka datar. “Dan, black tea kesukaanmu itu berasa pahit,” tambahnya.

Ya, dia tidak suka, untuk beberapa alasan. Karena gula menyebabkan sakit gigi, diabetes, kencing manis, kegemukan, gula mempunyai efek buruk yang terlalu banyak. Dan L-elf hanya berusaha menjaga kesehatannya.

“Itu kalau kau mengkonsumsi 100 balok tiap hari,” jawab A-drei.

“Dan tidak –jenis teh kesukaanku itu tidak sepahit kopi buatanmu!” ia lalu melanjut sebal, membela diri, “dibandingkan kau yang bisa mengkonsumsi 7-8 cangkir kopi tiap hari dan tiap cangkir berarti tiga sendok bubuk kopi!” Lalu, tanpa ragu dia langsung menuding L-elf layaknya hakim sedang melaksanakan sidang.

“Kau memperhatikanku?” tanpa merasa terkalahkan, L-elf membalas ucapan A-drei dengan seringai tipis.

“Tidak,” bantah si albino itu cepat. Kenyataannya, A-drei memang tidak memperhatikan. Itu terjadi secara kebetulan. Karena mereka sekamar dan dia tidak punya pekerjaaan lain selain menghitung berapa kali L-elf keluar masuk kamar dengan secangkir kopi di tangan.

“Lalu? Kau tahu darimana?”

“Itu terjadi secara kebetulan.” Sedikit rona merah menghiasi pipi pucat A-drei. Oke, dia sedikit –hanya sedikit –memperhatikan, sisanya tidak sengaja.

Sedangkan L-elf, kembali ke wajah datarnya. “Pilihannya jatuh pada kopi. Kopi lebih berguna.”

“Tea is better.” Si pangeran membalas setengah menggeram, jelas-jelas tidak terima pada keputusan sepihak yang dibuat oleh L-elf.

Geraman setengah menuntut itu sukses membuat mata L-elf memicing tajam ke arahnya. “Baiklah, kita putuskan dengan cara biasa,” ujar si rambut silver. Pemuda itu kemudian meneguk habis isi cangkirnya sebelum berdiri dan menodong sebuah pistol ke wajah A-drei.

“Fine!” sentak A-drei. Pemuda itu langsung mengambil pistol –terkunci –yang ditodongkan L-elf ke mukanya. “Dua belas poin untuk menang, hanya tiga kesempatan melawan. Sepertia biasa, kan?”

L-elf mengangguk pasti. A-drei memasang wajah masamnya yang biasa. Mereka berdua lalu keluar dari ruang istirahat ke lapangan tempat biasa berlatih.

Lapangan tembak.

.

Setengah jam berlalu dengan suara tembakan dan peluru yang terbang mencari mangsa. L-elf keluar sebagai pemenang, seperti biasa. Dan A-drei merengut kesal karena masih belum bisa mengalahkan L-elf di lapangan latihan.

“Keputusannya, kopi.” Si pemilik rambut silver menyunggingkan seringai tipis di wajahnya. Gurat kemenangan tergambar samar-samar di sana.

Sementara itu, A-drei makin cemberut. Lengkungan bibirnya makin ke bawah dan matanya menyipit kesal ke arah L-elf. “Iya, iya, terserah kau,” jawabnya menyetujui –jelas sekali tidak ikhlas

_‘Harusnya tadi aku menolak!’_

“Percuma menyesal, A-drei,” balas L-elf sambil memainkan pistol silver di tangannya.

Akhirnya, sebuah helaan nafas pasrah keluar. Mungkin memang takdir menyuruhnya untuk minum kopi dan bukan teh favoritenya. “Aku tahu,” ujarnya. Kali ini benar-benar pasrah.

Dua pemuda itu kemudian keluar dari arena latihan. Dan sepanjang perjalanan menuju asrama, L-elf harus rela membiarkan kepalanya ikut pusing karena A-drei yang masih ngomel dalam kepalanya. Kenapa sih memangnya dengan kopi?

“Kau benar-benar tidak suka kopi?”

“Bukannya tidak suka. Aku tidak terbiasa,” jawabnya membela diri. Padahal dalam kenyataan, A-drei memang tidak begitu menyukai kopi. Rasa pahit pekat dan kental itu selalu berasa aneh di mulutnya.

L-elf menyeringai kecil di sampingnya. “Kalau begitu akan kubuat kau terbiasa.”

Entah kenapa A-drei menangkap makna ambigu dalam kalimat itu.


End file.
